


Eve (Podfic)

by lesbianettes



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Villanelle didn’t really remember that first time. She hadn’t even seen Eve, the whole thing over too quickly. Eve hadn’t planned for it to be special. She wasn’t a romantic like Villanelle.Neither of them had savoured it like they should.





	Eve (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416526) by [blubark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubark/pseuds/blubark). 

> [Eve](https://soundcloud.com/user-32584508/eve-blubark) (31:05)

**Author's Note:**

> Im on tumblr and soundcloud @beelivia and blubark is on tumblr @chillinglikeavillanelle


End file.
